


The Shuttle

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Canon verse, Minor shipping, Multi, Post-Season 2, basically my fanfic version of season 3, minor PTSD, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After chasing Wander across plenty of planets, the group discovers a strange green shuttle. Hater has an... odd reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shuttle

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that tiny little scene in the credits after the season 2 finale, when there was a FREAKIN' SPACE SHUTTLE WITH GREEN STATIC. Also Hater used to be a nasa space gorilla??? it was haters shuttle fight me. Minor angst? Nothing big though so just read and enjoy.

“Betcha can’t catch me!” Wander teased from Sylvia’s back.  
Behind him, Hater screamed loudly, rocketing the skullship as fast as he could.  
“Sir, please!” Peepers cried, trying to pull off Hater’s arm from the controls.  
As ‘fun’ as it was to chase Wander around the newly-healing galaxy, there were planets to reestablish! And then capture!   
Nothing ever changes…  
Sylvia skidded to a halt on one of the many barren planets, popping their orble bubble.  
“Yer gettin’ closer, Hater!” Wander encouraged, waving at the skullship.  
“Hey, Wander,” Sylvia said, “Hate to interrupt you’re little game of tag, but what’s that?”  
“What’s what?” Wander asked, looking over to where Sylvia was pointing. There was a vague green light in the distance. This planet hadn’t been reestablished yet, and wander was keeping track of every reestablished planet.  
“Let’s go see!” Wander said cheerfully, not at all cautious about what it could be.   
With the speeding skullship close behind, Sylvia run towards the glowing green mass.  
As they got closer, they realized it wasn’t just a glowing mass. It was some sort of mechanical… thing? Sylvia hadn’t seen anything like it before. She had seen many spaceships in her time, but this wasn’t one she recognized. If it was a spaceship at all, that is. They got even closer, and it seemed to be some sort of side-cart that was attached to a spaceship, like an escape pod or something.  
But before Sylvia had time to contemplate, mid-run, the skullship loudly skidded to a halt.  
“Hater?” Wander asked, looking behind to the skullship, “Why’d ya stop?”  
From inside the skullship, Peepers was asking the same thing. They were just getting closer, after all!   
“Is that…” Hater mumbled, suddenly ten times quieter.   
“Sir, it’s just some escape pod or something, now can we please get back to work?!”   
But Hater ignored him, staring out the ship window. He seemed to be incredibly focused on whatever that ship was.   
As Peepers looked to the odd ship in question, he noticed a few green sparks fly off of it. Green sparks?   
“Wha-”  
Suddenly, Hater interrupted Peeper’s question with a scream far louder than before, turning the skullship to an immediate u-turn and bulleting off the planet. The g-force sent Peeper’s smacking against the back of the cockpit.   
“SIR!!!”  
Back on the planet with the mystery ship, Wander and Sylvia stared into the sky, watching the skullship shrink into the distance.  
“Do you think… He’s okay?” Wander asked, too startled and confused to run after him.  
“I’m not really sure, Wander…” Sylvia answered, watching the skullship disappear into space.

**Author's Note:**

> sylvia is honestly just down with whatever by the end of season 2 and i love it. hater explodes and reappears in a pink dress? whatever she stopped caring. i love her.


End file.
